Petición de Matrimonio al estilo Uzumaki
by Hyuga-Yuuki
Summary: Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Les presento mi segundo fic titulado "Petición de Matrimonio al estilo Uzumaki"_

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_Espero que les guste mi fic…_

_Ahora comencemos._

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una mañana muy cálida en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, todos los habitantes estaban felices y sonreían, todos estaban felices menos cierto rubio de ojos azules que se notaba preocupado, la chica de cabellos rosados se acerco a su amigo con cautela.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado?-le pregunto la Haruno con una mirada de preocupación.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamo el rubio sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que la Haruno se había acercado a él.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Por qué estas preocupado?-le saludo la Haruno mientras se sentaba al lado del Uzumaki.

-Es que…-el Uzumaki dudo en contestarle, pero finalmente decidió contarle su problema a su amiga-Sakura-chan, tu sabes que con Hinata-chan somos novios de hace dos años.

-¡Claro! Como olvidar la forma que se volvieron novios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Era un día de lluvia, todos los habitantes de la Hoja corrían a refugiarse de la lluvia, pero el rubio favorito de todos no tenía intención de huir de la lluvia, llevaba un rato pensando y decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que declararse a la chica de ojos plateados._

_-"Debo decirle a Hinata-chan lo que siento…aunque ella me rechace"-pensó el Uzumaki con decisión mientras se ocultaba bajo un árbol._

_Naruto que estaba tan distraído que no se percato de la chica que, desde hace un tiempo, se gano su corazón poco a poco._

_-Na-Naruto-kun…-le llamo Hinata con timidez, el rubio se percato de la presencia de Hinata y se sonrojo levemente, para el Hinata simplemente era perfecta para él._

_-¡Hola Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo estás?-la saludo Naruto sonriendo, estaba feliz de verla, ahora que estaban solos le diría todo lo que sentía._

_-Bien, y ¿tu Naruto-kun?_

_-Mejor ahora que te veo-Naruto no se percato de lo que dijo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojo y se tapo la boca, Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y se sonrojo._

_-Y-yo también estoy mejor ahora que te veo…Na-Naruto-kun-admitió sonrojada la Hyuga._

_El rubio no cabía en su felicidad y sin siquiera pensarlo abrazo a la chica con suma delicadeza._

_-Na-Naruto-kun…-susurro Hinata sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado y su cara la sintió arder, sin embargo, no se alejo del rubio y le correspondió el abrazo._

_-Hinata-chan, quiero que sepas que yo…te amo-le susurro el Uzumaki en el oído, Hinata no podía controlar su felicidad que algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos._

_-Y-yo también te amo…Naruto-kun-le susurro la Hyuga mientras levantaba su mirada y veía aquellos ojos que le recordaban al cielo, ¡cuánto amaba esos ojos!_

_El rubio quedo prendado de aquella mirada que le recordaba tanto a la luna, podría mirar todos los días esos ojos, y sin embargo, jamás se cansaría de ver que aquellos ojos solo lo miraban a él con tanto amor._

_Ambos fueron acortando la distancia, y se besaron, un beso tímido pero que demostraba todo el amor que se sentían._

_Ambos estaban en una burbuja donde solo importaban ellos dos, que no se dieron cuenta que la lluvia había parado, y que además, toda Konoha estaba mirándolos con sorpresa, cierta chica de cabellos rosados sonreía feliz mientras con su amiga Ino, grababan aquel momento que, de seguro, quedaría en las mentes de aquellos dos corazones que, de ahora en adelante eran uno solo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto se sonrojo al recordar aquello, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, y desde ese día tenía a su amada Hinata-chan junto él.

-Bueno yo…-el Uzumaki se sonrojo de repente y miro al piso avergonzado-planeaba pedirle matrimonio.

La chica de cabellos rosados guardo silencio unos minutos, procesando la información dicha por su rubio amigo.

-Naruto… ¡¿te vas a casar con Hinata-chan?-exclamo la Haruno, Naruto le tapo la boca, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Sakura-chan no grites, no quiero que nadie se entere aun-le dijo el Uzumaki mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de Sakura.

-Naruto, ¡te felicito!-Sakura estaba realmente feliz por su amigo, el más que nadie merecía ser feliz.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-Naruto se emociono, pensar en pasar toda su vida con su Hinata-chan era lo mejor que podría pasarle.

-¿Cómo se lo pedirás?-pregunto Sakura sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-Por eso quería pedirte ayuda Sakura-chan, se que debe ser algo lindo porque mi Hinata-chan merece lo mejor del mundo-respondió Naruto con decisión.

-Ojala a mí, Sasuke-kun me pidiera matrimonio-susurro Sakura con resignación-pero parece que llegare a vieja y no podre tener hijos.

-Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que el teme te pedirá matrimonio-consoló Naruto a su amiga.

-Llevamos de novios cerca de un año y aun Sasuke-kun no me pide matrimonio-a Sakura la cubrió un aura de depresión.

-Sakura-chan ten paciencia, a pesar que el teme no te diga que te ama siempre te lo demuestra con sus acciones-Sakura miro a su amigo sorprendida, realmente Naruto al estar con Hinata se volvió más sabio.

-Gracias Naruto…pero ahora lo importante es ayudarte a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata-chan-sonrió la Haruno mientras miraba a Naruto con decisión.

-Si, Sakura-chan-Naruto estaba emocionado, después de juntar dinero por más de un año, finalmente logro comprar un anillo especialmente para Hinata, además que en poco tiempo más seria nombrado Hokage.

El momento de emoción de ambos amigos se vio interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de cierto rubio.

-Oh, lo siento Sakura-chan, por pensar no tome desayuno-Naruto se levanto de su asiento y una sonrisa zorruna se poso en sus labios-iré a ichiraku a comer ramen.

-Te acompaño-Sakura sonrió al ver que su mejor amigo siempre seria el mismo.

Caminaron hasta Ichiraku, y pidieron su ramen, Sakura pensaba en cómo podría ayudar a su amigo.

-Naruto, y si… ¿le pides matrimonio a Hinata-chan en el festival de esta noche?-le sugirió la Haruno pensando en el festival que se realizaba cada año en Konoha.

-No sería mala idea, ¡gracias Sakura-chan!-a Naruto le brillaban sus ojos, el estaba muy emocionado.

Sakura solo sonrió mientras veía a su amigo, realmente él había madurado, era como un hermano mayor para ella, siempre estaba preocupándose por ella.

El dueño de Ichiraku, que escucho que su cliente favorito se casaría se sintió completamente feliz por Naruto, el sabia cuanto el había sufrido, y sabia también que Hinata era la única chica que lo haría feliz.

Naruto comió sus veinte platos de ramen a velocidad de la luz, y se despidió del dueño de Ichiraku y de Sakura, y corrió por las calles de Konoha buscando a su amada Hinata.

Cuando la encontró, la vio tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡Hinata-chan!-el rubio corrió hasta ubicarse al lado de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Naruto-kun-Hinata le sonrió a Naruto mientras sus mejillas se coloraban ligeramente de un rosado que ha Naruto se le hizo adorable.

-Hinata-chan, ¿quieres venir conmigo al festival esta noche?-le pregunto Naruto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su Hinata.

-Cla-claro Naruto-kun-Hinata le sonrío dulcemente y se abrazo al Uzumaki, el sin perder tiempo le correspondió aquel abrazo que le dio su amada.

Se quedaron un momento así, sin hacer nada más, hasta que Hinata se separo un poco.

-Naruto-kun, quede de juntarme con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, nos vemos más tarde-Hinata le dio un leve beso a Naruto y se separa de él-Nos vemos en la noche.

Naruto vio a Hinata irse sonriendo como una niña pequeña y no pudo más que sonreír también, ella le robo definitivamente el corazón.

**Continuara…**

_¿Les gusto? _

_Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que les haya gustado._

_Me avisan si quieren que lo continúe._

_¡Sayonara! _

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Etto… ¿Aun hay alguien esperando el segundo capítulo?_

_¡Como lo siento! Lamento no haber podido actualizar pronto, llevo como dos meses inactiva ¿verdad?_

_Merezco tomatazos al no actualizar T-T_

_Espero que sepan disculpar a esta chica._

_Sin más los dejo con el capitulo 2._

_Por las dudas, en mi fic Naruto tiene 19 y Hinata 18. _

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

_Ahora continuamos con el segundo capítulo de "Petición de Matrimonio al estilo Uzumaki"_

**Capitulo 2:**

Al llegar a su casa, comenzó a buscar su ropa para la noche, el no era un chico que le importara la apariencia, pero esta noche sería distinta y por sobre todo quería que fuera especial.

Busco entre sus pertenencias aquel preciado anillo que uniría su vida junto a Hinata.

Lo guardo con cuidado en sus bolsillos, estaba tan ensimismado imaginando su futura vida junto a Hinata que no se dio cuenta que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Dobe, ¡abre la maldita puerta!-exclamo una voz fría y molesta al otro lado de la puerta, parecía como si fuese a volar la puerta de una sola patada.

-¡Teme!-exclamo el Uzumaki emocionado mientras corría a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha ya había perdido la paciencia y tiro la puerta cayéndole encima y golpeándole la cabeza.

El Uchiha pasó encima de la puerta sin importarle los quejidos de su mejor amigo/rival.

-Maldito dobe, ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta el Uchiha con su molestia aumentando a cada segundo.

-¡Maldito teme quítate de encima de la puerta!-grito el rubio ya bastante adolorido.

Sasuke se quito de la puerta y vio como Naruto se levantaba con dificultad.

-Sasuke-teme mira lo que me hiciste-Naruto lloriqueo a Sasuke que solo lo miro con una mirada fría y con un tic en su ojo.

-Dobe…ahora por tu culpa-le fulmino con la mirada el Uchiha.

-¿Qué hice?-pregunto Naruto inocentemente mientras la furia de Sasuke crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Sakura, me hablo que te ibas a casar-comenzó el Uchiha, pero fue interrumpido por el Uzumaki.

-Teme, ya sabía yo que eras del otro equipo, pero lo siento teme, no puedo verte más que como un amigo-Sasuke se enfureció que golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza-¿Por qué me golpeas?-pregunto Naruto mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos.

-Por idiota-le respondió simplemente el Uchiha-como te iba diciendo, Sakura dijo que te ibas a casar, y ella me dijo que quería tener hijos y casarse, ¿sabes lo que significa? Significa que está esperando que le pida matrimonio-termino de hablar Sasuke irritado.

-Teme… ¿le temes al compromiso?-le pregunto Naruto mientras una sonrisa zorruna acudía a sus labios.

-No, imbécil-le respondió el Uchiha molesto-solo que somos muy jóvenes.

-Para mí que tienes miedo, ¿eh, teme?-Naruto se comenzó a reír de Sasuke, mientras que a él un leve sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas, desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Eres un dobe-le dijo el Uchiha dándose media vuelta.

-¡Teme te ganare! Seré el primero en pedirle matrimonio y casarse con mi Hina-chan-a Naruto le brillaron sus ojos, con ello ayudaría a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke odiaba perder ante él.

-No me ganaras, dobe-una sonrisa de superioridad acudió a los labios del Uchiha-hoy en la noche veras que Sakura y yo estaremos comprometidos.

-Ya lo veremos, solo si te atreves-le reto nuevamente el Uzumaki, de los ojos de ambos se veía la decisión de cada uno a ganar.

-Hmp…dobe-se despidió Sasuke con la mano y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Naruto, una vez que Sasuke se fue, se dio cuenta que tendría que arreglar la puerta que aun se encontraba tirada en el piso.

-Rayos…como odio al teme-susurro Naruto molesto.

Naruto levanto con cuidado la puerta, y la puso en su sitio, tuvo suerte de que acostumbraba tener entre su desorden algunos utensilios de construcción.

Una vez terminada de arreglar la puerta, Naruto se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y además…que tenía hambre.

Comió a toda velocidad un ramen y corrió a darse una ducha.

Ya limpio y vestido, salió caminando de su casa hacia la Mansión Hyuga.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, no se dio cuenta de que una ancianita estaba tirando agua.

-Ahora veré a mi linda Hina-chan-susurro Naruto con emoción, pero cuando paso al lado de la ancianita, el agua le cayó encima-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto confundido, y vio a la ancianita que estaba tirando agua.

-Oh, lo siento jovencito-la ancianita, que al parecer estaba un poco corta de vista, le hablo a la pared al escuchar al Uzumaki quejarse.

-No se preocupe-le dijo Naruto sonriendo aunque pensaba que tendría que volver a cambiarse de ropa.

La ancianita entro a su casa tranquilamente, al parecer no escucho a Naruto.

-Creo que mejor voy corriendo a mi casa-susurro Naruto un poco cansado.

Pero Hinata, que recién venia saliendo de la casa Hyuga, vio a Naruto devolverse a su casa y lo siguió.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-le llamo Hinata con timidez.

-¡Hinata-chan! Lo siento, pero debo cambiarme ropa, vuelvo en un segundo-Naruto estaba listo para correr, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-Naruto-kun, si quieres…puedes venir a cambiarte ropa a mi casa-empezó a jugar con sus dedos como cuando estaba nerviosa-tenemos ropa para los invitados, no creo que a mi padre le moleste.

-¡Gracias Hinata-chan!-Naruto iba a abrazar a Hinata pero no quería estropearle la ropa, el no se había percatado como estaba vestida Hinata, pero al mirarla, sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y su cara la sintió arder.

Hinata estaba vestida con un kimono rosado oscuro con un bordado de pequeñas flores rosadas y blancas, la cinta era naranja, su cabello era un moño elegante pero algunos mechones rebeldes caían en su cara, Naruto creía que estaba viendo un ángel.

-Hi-Hinata-chan…estas muy hermosa-susurro Naruto sonrojándose.

-G-gracias Na-Naruto-kun-le respondió Hinata mientras se avergonzaba y jugaba con sus dedos-Vamos a la mansión.

Naruto le tomo la mano a Hinata y ambos entraron juntos a la mansión, lo que no esperaban fuera que Hiashi estuviera mirando en la dirección que venían ambos.

-Padre, Naruto-kun va a cambiarse ropa-susurro Hinata mirando a su padre.

-Uzumaki, ¿Por qué vienes en esas fachas a mi casa?-Hiashi miro con molestia a Naruto, Naruto se sintió nervioso frente a su suegro, porque le temía un poco.

-Lo que sucede es que…una ancianita estaba tirando agua, yo no me había dado cuenta y me moje-le respondió Naruto avergonzado.

-Naruto-kun, es por aquí-Hinata comenzó a llevar a Naruto a la habitación de huéspedes mientras que Hiashi miraba asesinamente a Naruto.

-"Si las miradas mataran…yo estaría mil metros bajo tierra"-pensó Naruto con resignación.

-Disculpa a mi padre, Naruto-kun-se disculpo Hinata con tristeza, Naruto sintió su corazón romperse al verla triste.

-No te disculpes, Hina-chan, no es nada-Naruto le acaricio su mejilla-no quiero que estés triste.

Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, realmente Naruto fue la luz que iluminó su vida, desde que estaba con él no se había sentido sola.

-Naruto-kun…te amo-le susurro Hinata mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo también, Hinata-chan, pero ya no llores-Naruto seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza-mejor voy a cambiarme ropa, no me demoro.

Hinata se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había al lado de la habitación de huéspedes, esperaría a Naruto y luego irían juntos al festival, una sonrisa acudió a Hinata.

Pasados unos minutos, el rubio favorito de todos salió de la habitación cambiado, usaba una yukata blanca, con unas pequeñas líneas en negro, su cabello lo tenía igual que siempre.

Hinata se sonrojo al verlo, le sonrió y le tomo el brazo.

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la mansión bajo la mirada fulminante de Hiashi Hyuga.

Caminaron unos momentos en silencio, solo disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía mutua cuando los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al divisar las luces del festival a lo lejos.

-¡Naruto-kun rápido! ¡No quiero perderme nada del festival!-Naruto miro, maravillado, como Hinata sonreía, así que solo se dejo llevar por Hinata.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos al festival, Hinata estaba maravillada al ver todo aquello, habían puestos de tiro de kunais, había un puesto donde se podían conseguir peluches, había un puesto donde se podían comprar mascaras, entre otras cosas que la maravillaron.

Naruto a los segundos después sintió un gran malestar en el estomago, pensó en que pudo comer que le hizo mal y solo se le vino a la mente el ramen.

-Etto…Hina-chan-le llamo el Uzumaki adolorido.

-¡Naruto-kun mira!-Hinata le apunto al puesto de los peluches-¿me regalas un peluche Naruto-kun?

-Etto…Hina-chan, necesito ir al baño-le dijo el Uzumaki avergonzado.

-¡Naruto-kun, mira!-Hinata no le prestó atención nuevamente, cosa que hizo que nuestro rubio favorito se desesperara un poco.

-¡Hina-chan, necesito ir a un baño!-exclamo el Uzumaki haciendo que todas las personas que disfrutaban el festival giraran a verlo, el volteo la mirada avergonzado, todos comenzaron a murmurar en contra del Uzumaki, cosa que hizo que él se avergonzara mas.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun…es que es la primera vez que vengo a un festival-Hinata le miro sonrojada, y le dijo-puedes ir ahora, Naruto-kun.

-¡Gracias, Hina-chan!-y en menos de un segundo Naruto corrió hacia el baño, dejando una línea de humo a su paso.

**Con Naruto…**

Naruto luego de llegar al baño, se equivoco de baño y entro al de mujeres, cosa que hizo que miles de chicas lo golpearan, cuando entro al baño de chicos, no se percato de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle…no había papel higiénico.

Y al terminar de hacer sus necesidades se dio cuenta de aquel minúsculo detalle.

-_"Rayos… ¿Ahora qué hago?"_-se desespero el rubio al no saber qué hacer, y como él se acordó que eran ninjas, decidió mandar a uno de sus clones a buscar el papel higiénico.

El clon apareció frente a Naruto.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer!-exclamo el Uzumaki apuntando al lugar donde se suponía debía haber papel higiénico.

**Con el clon…**

El clon salió de lo más calmado del baño, no se percato de que Hinata esperaba a Naruto al lado, ella al verlo salir del baño corrió a su lado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿volvamos al festival?-le pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa tierna.

-Etto…-el clon se sonrojo-Hinata-chan, soy un clon.

-¿De qué hablas, Naruto-kun?-Hinata estaba completamente confundida.

-Es que…me envió a buscar papel higiénico porque en el baño no había-le explico el clon completamente avergonzado.

-¡Oh! Etto…aquí tienes-Hinata le entrego el papel higiénico al clon, que sonrió en respuesta y corrió de vuelta al baño.

A los minutos después, Naruto salió del baño mirando avergonzado a Hinata.

-Siento el mal rato Hina-chan-se disculpo el Uzumaki sonrojándose más.

-No es nada, Naruto-kun. ¡Volvamos al festival!-Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y ambos volvieron juntos al festival.

**Continuara…**

_¡Gomen! Merezco que me torturen por no actualizar hace más de un mes._

_Lo siento u.u_

_He tenido una crisis de ideas, estuve con depresión por problemas familiares._

_Pero ahora he vuelto XD_

_O al menos eso espero, poder actualizar más pronto._

_Lamento mucho no haber actualizado, prometo intentar actualizar más pronto._

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

**eLisa **

**ceciliita**

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon**

**dark dragon Hades**

**Onigan**

**sakuken**

**narutoxhinatax13**

**Hikeri-Hime16**

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga**

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, si es que aun quieren dármelos me sentiría alagada._

_Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos._

_¡Ja ne! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Lamento no haber podido subir pronto el cap, pero…entre a clases y créanme…estar en media es simplemente agotador -_-_

_Ojala y aun tenga lectores jejejej XD _

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**En el capitulo anterior…**

A los minutos después, Naruto salió del baño mirando avergonzado a Hinata.

-Siento el mal rato Hina-chan-se disculpo el Uzumaki sonrojándose más.

-No es nada, Naruto-kun. ¡Volvamos al festival!-Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y ambos volvieron juntos al festival.

**Capitulo 3:**

Mientras caminaban, Naruto pensaba la forma en que debía pedirle matrimonio a Hinata.

-Etto…Hina-chan-le llamo el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-¿p-podemos hablar?-Hinata miro con preocupación a su amado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó con preocupación.

-Em…Hinata yo quiero pedirte que...-alguien golpeo al Uzumaki en la cabeza.

-Dobe, Hyuga-"saludó" el Uchiha con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Te he dicho que así no se saluda-le regaño con una sonrisa la Haruno mientras le tomaba la mano-¡Hola Naruto, Hinata!

-Hinata-chan el teme me golpeo-le lloriqueo Naruto mientras la abrazaba, ella solo sonrió y le acarició la cara.

-Hola Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, ¿Qué tal la están pasando?-preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero Sasuke-kun no quiso ganarme un peluche-Sakura le hizo un mohín a Sasuke, él cual solo desvió la mirada.

-Es que el teme es muy miedoso, ¿verdad?-Naruto miro a Sasuke con una mirada burlista.

-Hmp…-Sasuke miro con el ceño fruncido a Naruto.

-¿Hinata, al final que le respondiste a Naruto?-le preguntó Sakura emocionada.

-¿Responderle? ¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Hinata confundida.

-Por supuesto que sobre si te ca…-el Uzumaki le tapó la boca.

-¡Sakura-chan!-le regaño Naruto avergonzado.

-Oh…-se acerco al Uzumaki y le susurro-¿Aún no se lo pides? ¡Qué esperas, baka!

-Es que… ¡justo interrumpiste con el teme!-le reclama Naruto.

-Oh…perdón-sonríe Sakura, luego se gira hacia Sasuke-Sasuke-kun me debes un peluche.

-Sakura, ya te dije que esos juegos son estúpidos-Sakura frunce el ceño y mira a Sasuke con una mirada asesina.

-Sasuke-kun…yo quiero un peluche-le dice con una voz dulce, cosa que hace que Sasuke sienta un escalofrió.

-Bueno…vamos-el Uchiha sigue a Sakura un poco asustado.

-Luego nos vemos Naruto, Hinata-se despide Sakura con una sonrisa.

Una vez se hubieran ido ambos, Naruto toma de la mano a Hinata y la lleva hasta el lago que había cerca de la feria.

El lago se veía sumamente bello bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, unos pétalos de flores caían lentamente hacia el lago, Hinata se acerco con una sonrisa y toco con sus dedos.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-susurra suavemente Hinata mientras se gira a verlo-¿Qué tenías que preguntarme?

-Em…yo…etto…-Naruto comienza a tartamudear incoherencias, luego decide ser valiente, toma la mano de Hinata y la lleva hacia unos botes que estaban cerca, él le pagó al dueño de los botes y se subió con Hinata.

-Naruto-kun… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno Hinata…llevamos 2 años juntos y, realmente he sido muy feliz contigo-comienza Naruto sonrojándose, Hinata lo mira confundida-Yo realmente quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos por siempre…-antes de que pudiera continuar con su discurso el bote se da vuelta y ambos caen al agua-¿Qué rayos?-exclama completamente enfurecido.

-Naruto-kun, calmate-le tranquiliza Hinata, que veía como a Naruto lo rodeaba el manto rojo del Kyubi.

Naruto miró a lo lejos y vio como una de las serpientes de Sasuke desaparecía.

-¡Sasuke-teme!-exclamo Naruto completamente enfurecido, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Naruto-kun, calmate-Hinata le acaricio la mejilla, él poco a poco comenzó a calmarse hasta que volvió el color celeste a los ojos de su amado Naruto.

-Perdón, Hina-chan, pero…todo se estropeó-murmuro Naruto con tristeza.

-¡Claro que no! Yo…yo…solo soy feliz estando contigo-le susurra Hinata.

-Pero… ¡hoy debía ser un día perfecto! Quería pedirte que…-ve que Hinata toma algo con su mano, y ve la cajita donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

-Naruto-kun…tú…-Hinata se quedo sin habla y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Naruto toma de la mano a Hinata, y salen del lago nadando.

-Hinata, yo te amo, siempre te protegeré y quiero…que estemos juntos por siempre-Naruto le acaricia la mejilla a Hinata, la abraza y le da un beso en la frente-Hinata…-Naruto le quita el anillo de las manos, se inca y abre la cajita (la cual estaba llena de agua)-lamento que sea en estas condiciones…yo quería que fuera especial-Naruto frunce el ceño-sin embargo…-sonríe-Hinata yo quiero que tú seas mi esposa, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Yo…-Hinata comienza a llorar y solo asiente con la cabeza mientras siente sus lagrimas caer.

Naruto se levanta, abraza a Hinata y le da un beso lleno de amor y alegría.

-Gracias, Hina-chan-Hinata solo lo abraza con fuerza y Naruto sonríe con alegría.

Naruto solo podía agradecer al cielo el haber encontrado con alguien tan linda y buena como Hinata, porque ella era su chica ideal, la cual amaba más que nada y realmente lamentaba no haber visto a Hinata desde el comienzo, pero ahora… ¡Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y de la Habanera Sangrienta, que nunca dejaría ir a Hinata Hyuga de su lado, ttebayo!

**¿El fin?**

_Lamento muuuuuuuuuuuuchooooo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero en serio…la media acá en Chile es difícil -_- sobre todo para una chica despistada como yo XD jejjej._

_Ojala y les haya gustado, no quedo como yo esperaba…se me fue la inspiración ._._

_Si quieren que haya algo como el matrimonio o los años después me avisan jejeje ^^_

_Yo querer ver mini Narutos y mini Hinatas ^-^_

_¡Ja ne! Gracias por leer ^^_


	4. Epilogo 1

_Bueno…he decidido hacer unos…4 epílogos XD o algo así jejejej ^^ aquí está el primer epilogo de los 4 ^^ ¡Ojala y les guste!_

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Epilogo 1: ¡Quiero Casarme con su Hija, ttebayo!**

Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro completamente nervioso, Hinata, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón del departamento del Uzumaki, lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Naruto-kun…no camines más en círculos, me pones nerviosa-le dijo con timidez Hinata.

-Es que Hinata… ¡tu padre me va a matar!-el Uzumaki intenta controlar los nervios pero pese a todo fracasa y comienza a tirarse sus cabellos, Hinata solo baja la mirada.

-En otras palabras… ¿te arrepientes de querer casarte conmigo?-pregunta profundamente triste Hinata, Naruto detiene su andar y se inca frente a Hinata.

-¡Claro que no, ttebayo!-exclama, luego mira a Hinata y sonríe-es solo que…bueno tu papá me asusta un poco.

-Bueno…-Hinata mira al Uzumaki y sonríe-yo quiero casarme contigo, así que aunque mi padre se niegue, lo hare de todas formas-Naruto sonríe el ver la mirada de su prometida cargada de decisión.

-¡Creo que sería mejor hablar ahora mismo con él!-exclama Naruto levantándose y tomando a Hinata de la mano-¡Haré que me acepte, ttebayo!

Hinata solo sonríe, cuando siente que alguien toca la puerta, se aleja de Naruto y va a abrirla, por ella entra Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Sakura-chan, teme?-pregunta confundido Naruto, claro que se veía un poco molesto, todavía no perdonaba completamente a Sasuke a pesar que habían pasado 2 días donde él los había lanzado al agua con ayuda de sus serpientes.

-Naruto…-Sakura se veía alegre-les daré dos noticias, una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál prefieren primero?-pregunta la Haruno completamente emocionada.

-Etto…-Hinata mira a Naruto que con la mirada le dice que ella decida-la buena.

-Bueno… ¡SASUKE-KUN Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS!-grita la Haruno dando pequeños saltitos y abrazando a su avergonzado prometido.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Hinata emocionándose-Naruto-kun y yo también vamos a casarnos.

-Naruto… ¡te atreviste!-exclama Sakura sonriendo.

-Eh…si-responde completamente avergonzado el Uzumaki.

-Bueno…ahora viene la mala noticia-Sakura se pone seria, cosa que hace que tanto Naruto como Hinata se pusieran serios al instante, Sasuke permaneció igual, claro que no tenía idea de que hablaba su futura esposa, su molestia.

-¿Cuál es la mala?-preguntó Hinata preocupándose.

-Que la boda no será hasta dentro de 3 meses-a Sakura la rodeaba un aura de depresión, todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo el Uzumaki negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno… ¡eso era todo!-exclama nuevamente feliz Sakura, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser Sakura, pero no importaba porque él la amaba así-¡Nos vemos!

Sakura sale tomada de la mano de Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata miran por donde se fueron y se miraron antes de sonreír, sin embargo Naruto luego fue borrando poco a poco la sonrisa.

-Creo que…es hora que vaya a hablar con Hiashi-sama.

-Yo estaré contigo Naruto-kun-le anima Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hina-chan-Naruto le dio un corto beso y salieron caminando tranquilamente hacia la mansión Hyuga.

En el camino intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, pero con los nervios que tenían tartamudeaban cada palabra, así que decidieron darse apoyo simplemente acompañándose mutuamente.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto sintió como si estuviera enfrentándose a Madara, Sasuke (cuando estaba en su etapa "soy el vengador Uchiha y mato a todos mis antiguos amigos"), todo el Akatsuki, y todas las aldeas que Konoha tenía antes como enemigas, él solo.

-Naruto-kun, yo se que tu puedes, no tengas miedo-le susurro bajito Hinata, mientras sentía sus nervios a flor de piel.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, muchos Hyugas se detuvieron a fulminar con la mirada a Naruto, cosa que hizo que se pusiera más nervioso que antes.

Hinata guio a Naruto a la habitación más alejada de la mansión y golpeo suavemente la puerta.

-P-Padre-le llamo con timidez Hinata, para que decidiera que ambos entraran.

-Entra, Hinata-le respondió con frialdad Hiashi.

Hinata entro rápidamente, siendo seguida por Naruto.

-Uzumaki, ¿Qué haces acá?-Hiashi fulmino con la mirada a Naruto, luego miro a su hija esperando alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

-Hiashi-sama, yo vengo a…-Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo suspiro intentando tranquilizarse y miro con seriedad a Hiashi-¡yo quiero casarme con Hinata, ttebayo!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te daré la mano de la futura líder del clan?-pregunta Hiashi más molesto que antes.

-Em…-Naruto se lo piensa un momento cuando recuerda algo-En un mes seré el próximo Hokage, Tsunade-baa-chan me lo dijo hace unas cuantas semanas.

-Hmp…-Hiashi mira a su hija una decima de segundo, y luego piensa en que tener al Hokage en la familia ayudaría bastante a los Hyugas, así que intentando controlar la ira que lo invadía, simplemente asintió y dijo-De acuerdo, se casaran un mes después de que seas nombrado Hokage, así que…retírense antes de que me arrepienta.

Naruto sonrió alegremente, Hinata rápidamente lo guio hacia afuera de la mansión antes de que su padre cumpliera su amenaza.

A penas estuvieron fuera de la mansión, Naruto abrazo por la cintura a Hinata y empezó a girar con ella mientras la alzaba.

-¡HINA-CHAN, NOS CASAREMOS, TTEBAYO!-grito el Uzumaki más feliz que antes.

-N-Naruto-kun, bájame que me estoy mareando-le dijo Hinata, aunque se veía completamente feliz, Naruto la bajo pero la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Te amo, Hina-chan.

-Y-yo también, N-Naruto-kun-le respondió Hinata poniéndose un poco nerviosa y sonrojándose, Naruto se acerco y le dio un beso dulce y cargado de amor.

**Continuara en el epilogo 2:**

_No me quedo como esperaba, pero espero que sea de su agrado ^^_

_Quiero agradecer por sus reviews que realmente me animaron, los agradecería uno por uno pero…estoy con poco tiempo -_- tengo tareas y pronto entrare a clases luego del paro D:_

_Gracias por haber seguido la historia, y espero que la sigan en los últimos epílogos._

_Sin nada más que decir…_

_¡Ja ne!_


	5. Epilogo 2

_Aquí está el epilogo 2, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Epilogo 2: ¡El día del Matrimonio, ttebayo! (Naruto narra todo el capitulo)**

Finalmente llegó el día que me casare con Hinata, ¡ttebayo! Estoy realmente nervioso, hace un mes me convertí en Hokage, ahí dieron de comunicado además de que yo era hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, me dijeron que de ahora en adelante usaría mi verdadero apellido, así que… ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze, ttebayo! Realmente Hiashi-sama se sorprendió bastante al saber que yo era hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, y de la chica que lo golpeaba y humillaba todos los días, sin embargo…se podría decir que finalmente me acepto en su familia.

Realmente estoy muy feliz, pero…también triste, mis padres no estarán aquí apoyándome, me siento muy nervioso, sin embargo con saber que dentro de unas cuantas horas mi Hina-chan y yo estemos casados me hace sentirme más que emocionado.

El teme esta a mi lado, es mi padrino de matrimonio, el muy desgraciado esta burlándose de mí.

-¡Deja de reírte, ttebayo!-le grite ya completamente exasperado.

-Dobe…realmente no pensé que te fueras a casar de blanco, no me digas que eres virgen-vi como se reía de mi, como odio a este maldito.

-He esperado a mi Hina-chan desde antes de conocerla, no necesito estar con nadie más que con ella-le dije completamente orgulloso de mis palabras.

-Hmp…eres tan idiota-lo fulmine con la mirada-bueno…en un mes más, supongo, que tú serás mi padrino-vi como sonreía con arrogancia-pero claro…ahí ya no tendrás que usar el blanco.

Realmente este teme es un idiota, intente pensar en cosas positivas como que pronto mi Hina-chan entraría por esa puerta, y de que Sakura-chan no me obligó a usar un smoking blanco, sentí como el corbatín me asfixiaba así que intente aflojarlo un poco pero Sakura-chan me golpeo antes de siquiera haber podido tocarlo.

-No te atrevas a desordenarte, Naruto-me regaño Sakura, la cual es la madrina, estaba vestida con un vestido azul claro, Hinata-chan había decidido que quería que todo fuera azul, y había hasta flores naranja (¡Por mí, ttebayo!) pero realmente yo había dejado que Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan escogieran todo, yo he estado ocupado acostumbrándome a mi nuevo puesto.

Escuche como Sasuke soltaba una pequeña carcajada, mientras se acercaba a Sakura-chan y le daba un beso, yo hice un gesto de asco.

-¡Búsquense un motel!-les grite, logrando que todos los invitados se burlaran de mis dos mejores amigos-¡están haciendo que niños inocentes y puros vean cosas de adultos, ttebayo!

-Oh…olvide que aquí hay un virgen-me respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Cállate teme!-chille completamente avergonzado.

-¡Naruto, cállate!-Sakura-chan volvió a golpearme-la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar-Sakura-chan me empuja a donde estaba el sacerdote, esperando para comenzar la ceremonia, me sentí mas nervioso que nunca y sentí la marcha nupcial comenzar.

Mire hacia las puertas que se abrieron, primero vi entrar a Hanabi-chan con un vestido azul mientras tiraba pétalos de flores naranjas, se veía completamente avergonzada y molesta por su labor, luego entro Hiashi-sama, y Hina-chan tomaba el brazo de su padre, yo me sonroje al ver a Hinata, estaba hermosa, más hermosa de lo habitual, sentí que todo se detenía y solo éramos Hina-chan y yo mirándonos a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, sentí un codazo y vi a Sasuke que todavía se burlaba de mi, sin embargo preferí ignorarlo para ver a mi linda Hina-chan.

Hiashi-sama me dedico una mirada de advertencia antes de poner la mano de Hina-chan sobre la mía, yo solo le sonreía y nos giramos a ver al sacerdote.

-Queridos hermanos…-Y ahí deje de escuchar, solo podía fijarme en lo bella que estaba Hinata, puede que me digan pervertido pero el vestido de novia hace que bueno…ah mejor no pienso sino capaz que realmente me llamen pervertido, y no tengo ganas de que en mi propia boda me dé un sangrado nasal.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-escucho el susurro de mi bello ángel, cuando me di cuenta que me tocaba decir mis votos.

-¡Oh…lo siento, ttebayo!-eso hizo que todos se rieran de mi, sin embargo estaba tan feliz que no quería pelear con nadie-Hinata-chan, prometo cuidarte y respetarte, amarte por toda la eternidad, estar juntos por siempre, y puedo prometerte muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, quiero que sepas que te amo, y jamás… ¡Jamás, ttebayo! Te dejare, te amo y siempre será así-dije con una sonrisa, vi como los ojos de mi amada Hina-chan estaban llenos de lagrimas, y sin embargo sonreía.

-Naruto-kun…tú sabes que te amo más que a nada, siempre ha sido así, te apoyare en todo, siempre estaré a tu lado, te hare feliz…-vi como Hinata se aclaraba un poco la garganta mientras más lágrimas bajaban de tus ojos-yo realmente te amo y por siempre será así.

Yo sonreí realmente feliz, yo sabía cuánto me amaba Hinata, y yo sabía cuánto la amaba, ella era y es lo más importante para mí, la amaba y lo haría por siempre.

-Ahora las argollas de matrimonio, por favor-vi como Sasuke y Sakura-chan se acercaban y me pasaban una cajita con los anillos.

Le puse el anillo a Hinata y ella hizo lo mismo, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, le seque las lágrimas que aun bajaban y miramos al sacerdote.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga al matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-no se escucho nada más que una tos-entonces…los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

-Te amo…-le susurre antes de acercarme y besar esos labios que me tenían adicto.

Luego me tuve que separar de mi ángel, porque comencé a escuchar una tos.

-Dobe, búsquense un motel, quizás así dejes de ser virgen-escucho que dijo Sasuke y yo me separe de mi esposa, ay se sentía tan bien poder decir que Hina-chan es mi esposa, pero bueno, me separe de mi esposa y fulmine con la mirada al teme antes de gritar.

-¡TEME ERES UN…!-pero no alcance a completar mi insulto cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza-Sakura-chan deja de golpearme-comencé a lloriquear.

-¡Naruto estas en una iglesia!-me regaño Sakura.

Hinata solo comenzó a reírse, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la iglesia, al llegar afuera me acerque a Hinata y la volví a besar.

-Te amo…-me susurro con su dulce voz, me sonrió dulcemente y yo solo pude sonreír.

-¡Yo también te amo, ttebayo!

**Continuara en el epilogo 3:**

_Realmente no sirvo para narrar bodas, nunca he ido a una así que no sé como son, sobre lo de decir como son los vestidos no soy buena describiendo, así que lo dejo a su imaginación, para que cada uno se imagine el vestido como le plazca._

_Agradezco las alertas, reviews, historia favorita agradezco que lean esta historia, así de corazón ^^_

_Muchas gracias por seguirla, se acercan los dos últimos epílogos ^^ así que espero que los lean, el próximo será sobre… ¡el nacimiento de una nueva Namikaze!_

_^^ espero que lo lean_

_¡Ja ne!_


	6. Epilogo 3

_Aquí estoy con el epilogo 3 :D espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews jejej no broma, solo si desean que esta autora sea inmensamente feliz dejen reviews ^^_

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Epilogo 3: ¡Soy papá, ttebayo!**

Al mirar a la linda bebe que tenía en mis brazos, recordé el momento en que supe que nacería mi linda hija, Kushina, la cual se llama así en honor a mi madre.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que me case con Hina-chan, ttebayo, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme también se casaron, Sakura-chan tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, al parecer ella y el teme no pudieron llegar puros y castos al matrimonio, no como mi linda Hina-chan y yo.

Sonreí con alegría, mientras miraba desde la ventana a Konoha, eran tiempos de paz y sobre todo, todas las naciones estaban unidas.

Luego me gire hacia mi escritorio y bufe, ¡se que quería ser Hokage, ttebayo! Pero…es demasiado trabajo y nada de misiones.

Suspire con cansancio y comencé a trabajar, tenía que hacer que esa gran torre de papeles bajara y podría irme a mi casa, ahí Hina-chan estaría esperándome con ramen, el pensar en ramen hizo que mi estomago gruñera.

-Tengo hambre, ttebayo-me queje en un susurro.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Hokage-sama vengo a entregarle el reporte de la misión-escuche la voz de Ino, la cual cada vez que podía se reía con darme más y más trabajo.

-Pasa Ino-le respondí completamente cansado, Ino al ver mi estado comenzó a reír.

-Naruto, digo…Hokage-sama, parece que la labor de Hokage realmente lo tiene cansado-Ino se intentaba no reír y hablar con formalidad conmigo.

-Ino, si te vienes a burlar…-le dije completamente enfadado.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo ella-solo vengo a decirte dos cosas, la primera es que te tengo que entregar el reporte de la misión-Ino se acerco y dejo esa carpeta en la cima de la torre de papeles-y segundo…-vi como su cara mostro preocupación, cosa que hizo que me preocupara-Hinata está en el hospital, al parecer se desmayo cuando fue a ver a su padre.

Tan rápido como Ino termino, salí corriendo de mi lugar de trabajo, si a Hina-chan le pasaba algo… ¿Qué podría hacer yo? ¡No soy nada sin ella, ttebayo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegue al hospital, me acerque a la recepcionista a preguntar por mi esposa.

-Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama está en la habitación 101, en el segundo piso.

-Gracias…-luego de agradecer volví a correr, necesitaba ver a mi Hina-chan bien, realmente lo necesito.

Corrí y corrí, y cuando llegue al segundo piso vi a Tsunade-baa-chan acercándose a mí con una sonrisa.

-Naruto, Hinata está bien, solo necesita reposo y estará bien dentro de nueve meses-me preocupe… ¿Cómo que estará bien dentro de nueve meses?

-¿Qué quieres decir baa-chan?-pregunte completamente confundido, ella se enfado donde le llame baa-chan sin embargo, prefirió calmarse.

-Pregúntale a Hinata, ella te lo dirá-y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.

Al llegar a la habitación donde esta Hinata, la vi tan radiante, se veía completamente emocionada y feliz ¿acaso estar enferma la hizo feliz?

-Naruto-kun…ven tengo que decirte algo-Hinata realmente se veía feliz, me acerque y me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de ella, la corrí y me senté mirando hacia mi esposa.

-¿Qué tienes, Hina-chan?-le pregunte con preocupación.

-¡Naruto-kun…vamos a ser padres!-lo último que dijo Hina-chan me dejo en shock, a los pocos segundos después sentí que todo giraba a mi alrededor y se volvía negro.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, y vi a mi lado a mi linda esposa, estaba preocupada y me tomaba de la mano, ahí recordé lo que dijo antes de que me desmayara… ¿De verdad que vamos a ser padres? ¿Tendríamos a una pequeña Hinata o a un pequeño yo jugando por la casa? No sé porque comencé a sentirme tan feliz, ahora entendía al teme cada vez que su hijo pateaba.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Vamos a ser padres?-le pregunte emocionado, Hinata me miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

-Sí, tengo un mes de embarazo-me contesto con timidez, yo solo pude sonreír y abrazarla.

-¡Vamos a ser padres, ttebayo!-chille completamente feliz, abrace a Hinata más fuerte y luego recordé que podía hacerle daño a mi hijo o hija, así que la solté un poco.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonreí de nuevo más alegre que antes, mire a mi linda hija abrir de a poco sus ojitos, sus ojos eran azules como los míos, pero más claros, su cabello era rubio oscuro y su piel era como la de Hinata.

Busque con la mirada la silla, y la tome con una mano para dejarla al lado de la cama donde descansaba Hina-chan.

-¡Tu mami fue muy valiente, ttebayo!-le dije a mi hija, mientras sonreía con orgullo-mientras que yo me desmaye-reí suavemente.

Kushina solo me quedo mirando con sus ojitos, yo le pase uno de mis dedos, lo tomo entre su manita y luego la apretó.

Luego comencé a recordar los meses que Hina-chan estuvo con antojos de lo más extraños, ¡ttebayo! Como ocurrió a los cuatro meses de embarazo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que sentí que alguien me movía un poco, comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, estaba somnoliento, en serio tengo sueño, ttebayo.

-N-Naruto-kun…-sentí el susurro de Hinata, rápidamente le dirige una mirada somnolienta cuando ella con una dulce sonrisa me dijo-tengo ganas de comer ramen de chocolate (N/A: disculpen mi falta de creatividad, pero la verdad es que no sabía que poner x_x)

-¿Eh? Pero…Hinata-chan eso no existe-le respondí sintiendo mis ojos pesarme cada vez mas.

-Comprendo…-susurro Hinata con tristeza, si había algo que odiaba era que mi linda Hina-chan estuviera triste.

-¡Intentare encontrarte ramen, ttebayo!-le dije completamente animado, pero aun con sueño.

-No es necesario, Naruto-kun…la verdad tengo ganas de comer sandia-admitió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Sandia?

-Sí, y quiero que venga bañada en chocolate-intente no pensar en la mezcla que iba a salir de ese antojo y me levante.

Baje las escaleras con lentitud, me puse un abrigo encima y salí a ver si encontraba alguna tienda abierta a esta hora.

Fui a la primera que encontré, vi con sorpresa a Sasuke-teme con una leche en la mano y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Teme?

-¿Ah?...eres tu dobe-me respondió mientras bostezaba, luego se acerco a la vitrina de los helados.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado, teme?-le pregunté completamente sorprendido.

-Sakura-me respondió con indiferencia, mientras soltaba otro bostezo, yo sentí que poco a poco iba a comenzar a burlarme de él-no te burles, porque tú estás en la misma situación que yo.

Yo lo ignore mientras me carcajeaba un poco de él, luego me acerque a las frutas y verduras, ahí encontré la bendita sandia, ahora me faltaba el chocolate, tendría que derretirlo en mi casa.

-Tengo sueño…-me queje.

-Y eso que aún te faltan… ¿Cuántos meses tiene Hinata?-me pregunto.

-Cuatro meses.

-Aún te quedan cinco meses-me respondió con completa indiferencia.

-Teme, ¿ya saben si será niña o niño?-le pregunte curioso.

-Sera un niño-vi como Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia y orgullo.

-Mejor me apuro, sino Hina-chan y el bebe deben estar pasando hambre-tome un chocolate, me acerque a pagarle al dueño del local.

-Nos vemos otro día dobe-se despidió el teme, mientras buscaba las demás cosas que Sakura-chan le había encargado.

-¡Claro, ttebayo!-pague la sandia y el chocolate, volví corriendo a mi casa.

Rápidamente corrí a la cocina, y derretí el chocolate, lo deje en un vaso y le puse una cuchara, corte en trozos la sandia, tome una bandeja y eche los trozos en un plato y lo puse en la bandeja, tome el vaso con el chocolate y los puse al lado de la bandeja.

Subí las escaleras, y abrí la puerta de la habitación que teníamos Hina-chan y yo.

-Hina-chan ya te traje lo que pediste-el sueño volvía a bajarme.

-¡Gracias, Naruto-kun!-deje la bandeja en las piernas de Hinata y ella comenzó a comer la sandia mientras la bañaba en chocolate, preferí no pensar en la extraña mezcla que era, le di un beso en la frente a Hinata y me dormí rápidamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mire a Hina-chan, la cual estaba dormida, le acaricie la mejilla con cariño, realmente estaba muy feliz, tenía una esposa a la cual amaba y una hija que era lo más bello que habían visto mis ojos, una mezcla entre Hina-chan y yo.

Mi hija comenzó a llorar, al parecer le gustaba ser el centro de atención, sonreí ante esa idea y comencé a arrullar a mi hija hasta que luego de unos segundos dejo de llorar hasta cerrar sus ojos.

Recordé las horas atrás, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de dar a luz a mi hija…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Faltaban unos cuantos días para que naciera mi hija, ¡Iba a ser niña, ttebayo! Sonreí realmente alegre mientras continuaba con mi labor de Hokage.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien ingreso.

Levante mi mirada para ver a mi esposa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, Naruto-kun-me saludo con una sonrisa, yo me acerque preocupado a ella.

-¿Hinata-chan viniste con alguien?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Hinata no me gusta que te esfuerces, no es bueno ahora que falta tan poco para tener a nuestra hija-le regañe con suavidad mientras me acercaba a darle un beso a los labios, fue un beso corto.

-No es nada, Naruto-kun, además quería verte-me respondió mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón que había en mi despacho, me senté al lado de ella y puse mi mano en su vientre, me gustaba sentir las pataditas de mi hija.

-¿Ha estado inquieta?-le pregunte mirando fascinado como mi hija pateaba.

-Más o menos, creo que sabe que pronto estará con nosotros-me respondió Hinata mientras sonreía y acariciaba con suavidad su vientre.

Sonreí un poco cuando vi que Hinata se quedaba quieta un momento para soltar un quejido, rápidamente me preocupe.

-¿Qué tienes, Hina-chan?

-M-me d-duele…-no pudo continuar cuando la tome en brazos y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital.

-¡Ayúdenme!-exclame completamente histérico, varias enfermeras se acercaron con una camilla, puse a Hinata en ella mientras veía como corrían con ella hacia la sala de maternidad.

-Al parecer Hinata-sama ya va a tener a su hija, Hokage-sama-me explico una enfermera que se acerco a mí, me hizo una seña con la mano-Tsunade-sama va a atender a Hinata-sama, si quiere estar con ella en el parto por favor póngase estas ropas-me entrego unas ropas que tenían olor a hospital y me señalo una habitación-por favor apúrese si quiere estar con Hinata-sama.

Entre a esa habitación y me cambie más rápido que un rayo, corrí y la enfermera me esperaba.

-Sígame.

Camino con rapidez siguiendo a la enfermera hasta que me guio a una parte de maternidad, la verdad ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a donde nos dirigíamos, luego llegamos cerca de una puerta donde se escucharon gritos, claramente sentí la voz de Hinata, acelere el paso.

-Vamos Hinata, ¡tú puedes!-escuche el grito de aliento de Tsunade-baa-chan, la verdad me estaba sintiendo muy nervioso, la enfermera me abrió la puerta y entre.

Cuando entre sentí el llanto de un bebe…y ahí no sentí nada más porque me desmaye.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonreí nuevamente, mire a mi hija la cual dormía felizmente en mis brazos.

-N-Naruto-kun…-sentí la voz de Hinata, rápidamente alce la mirada y vi que abría lentamente sus ojos, se veía cansada.

-Hinata-chan, ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunte preocupado, me acerque más para que pudiera tomar en brazos a Kushina, ella tomo a nuestra hija en brazos y le acaricio la cara.

-Estoy bien, me siento un poco cansada, pero nada más-me respondió con una sonrisa-se parece a ti…

-Sera igual de hermosa que la madre-le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta, Hinata solo se sonrojo y yo sonreí, era el único que podía lograr esos sonrojos en ella-Hinata…gracias-le dije en un susurro, Hinata me miro con confusión.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por haberme esperado, por amarme y…hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo al estar conmigo y darme una hija que a pesar que solo tiene unas cuantas horas la amo con mi vida, al igual que a ti-le respondí con una sonrisa, le acaricie le mejilla y me acerque a darle un beso, nos separamos jadeando por la falta de aire.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, Naruto-kun, yo…-Hinata me miro con un brillo diferente y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me preocupe pero vi que sonrió-soy yo la que debería agradecerte, por amarme, por hacerme cada día más feliz y porque tenemos a una hija hermosa, la espera que yo tuve no tiene importancia con lo feliz que me has hecho en estos años juntos-Hinata sonrió, acerque una mano y le seque las lágrimas-te espere porque simplemente…te amo, Naruto-kun.

-Yo también, Hinata-chan-me acerque para darle un beso, cuando Kushina comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, Kushina-chan…-le calmaba Hinata con su dulce voz mientras la arrullaba con dulzura, solo pude grabar ese momento en mi mente, porque frente a mi estaba la escena más hermosa que pude haber presenciado, a mi hija y a mi amada esposa juntas.

**Continuara en el epilogo 4 y último:**

La verdad…si les soy sincera me emocione con este capítulo, sé que no emociona jejej, pero me emocione jejeje

El próximo capítulo será el último epilogo ^^ hare que hayan pasado unos cuantos años ^^

Gracias por leer este fic, por las alertas, los reviews (los cuales me emocionan de todo corazón)

^^ gracias por todo y nos vemos en el último epilogo ^^

¡Ja ne!


	7. Epilogo 4

_Aquí reportándome con el capítulo final de mi primer fic *emoción* espero que les guste :D_

_**Summary:**__ Nuestro rubio favorito ha tomado la decisión de su vida; pedirle matrimonio a su querida Hinata, ¿de qué forma se lo pedirá?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Epilogo 4: Como vuela el tiempo.**

**15 años después…**

-Mamá, no usare ese vestido, ¡ttebane!-chillo una chica de 15 años, de ojos azul claro y cabello rubio oscuro hasta la cintura.

-Kushina-chan, póntelo por favor, es una cena de gala hija-Hinata (la cual ya tenía 34 años, pero seguía viéndose joven y hermosa) suspiro con resignación, su hija podía llegar a ser tan testaruda como Naruto.

-¡No quiero, ttebane!-un niño de 14 años rubio de ojos azules se asomó por la habitación.

-Kushina-chan, hazle caso a mamá-le regaño el pequeño, el cual tenía un gran parecido a su difunto abuelo, Minato Namikaze, incluso había heredado la calma del mismo.

-Es que…Mina-chan es rosa ¡ROSA!-chillo más frustrada Kushina.

-Kushina-chan, si quieres usa este vestido-Hinata ya cansada de batallar con su hija, saco un vestido lila, Kushina miro el vestido con su ceño fruncido, Hinata se lo pasa y ella lo inspecciona con la mirada.

-Okey…me pondré este, ttebane-se rindió Kushina mientras entraba al baño para bañarse y arreglarse.

-Mina-chan, que apuesto te vez-le dijo Hinata a su hijo mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

-¡Mamá, eso es vergonzoso!-el pequeño Minato se sonrojo como un tomate, Hinata solo soltó una carcajada cuando sintió unos pasos, levanto la mirada y vio a su hija menor entrar.

-Hinako-chan, te ves bellísima-Hinata se acercó a su hija, la cual tenía el cabello rubio oscuro atado en dos coletas y unos ojos perlas, Hinako poseía 12 años.

-G-gracias…-Hinako había heredado la timidez de Hinata.

Hinata miro a sus hijos con cariño, y no pudo más que sonreír, recordaba cada momento con ellos, realmente ella podía decir que su vida era como un cuento de hadas, el cual compartía con su amado esposo.

-¿Dónde están mis hermosas chicas, y mi apuesto hijo idéntico a mí?-se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo, Hinata sonrió y se sonrojo levemente, a pesar de llevar 16 años de matrimonio junto a Naruto, aun no evitaba el sonrojarse, Naruto ahora poseía unos rasgos más maduros, sin embargo seguía viéndose igual de guapo que años atrás, su cabello estaba más largo, llegando a parecerse mucho a su padre, Minato.

-¡Papá!-chillo Kushina saliendo lista del baño, corrió donde su padre y lo abrazo, Kushina era simplemente apegada a su padre, su hija menor siguió los pasos de su hermana y corrió a abrazar a Naruto, su hijo se quedó ahí con Hinata, si iba con su padre probablemente sus hermanas comenzarían a abrazarlo, y él realmente…no quería morir asfixiado por ellas.

-Hinata…-Kushina y Hinako soltaron a su padre, para correr a abrazar a Minato, el cual salió huyendo al ver las intenciones de sus hermanas, Naruto se acercó a su esposa con una sonrisa brillante.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás listo para la cena?-le pregunto Hinata acercándose a Naruto, cuando estuvo a su lado lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-Si…lo malo es que estará el hijo del teme, quizás comience a acosar a Kushina-chan, ¡ttebayo!-Naruto frunció el entrecejo, realmente Itachi Uchiha gustaba de "molestar" (palabras que Naruto prefería usar) a su querida e inocente hija.

-Naruto-kun, debes aceptar que Itachi-kun es novio de Kushina-chan-le regaño Hinata con dulzura.

-Kushina-chan aún es un bebe para tener novio-Naruto frunció aún más el entrecejo, Hinata solo soltó un suspiro, Naruto podía ser muy sobreprotector con sus hijas.

-Bueno ya vámonos, o llegaremos tarde-Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y comenzó a tirar de ella, Naruto comenzó a salir junto con Hinata, cuando de repente vieron a Minato con sus dos hermanas abrazándole, el pobre tenía una mirada de cansancio.

-Si me sueltan las llevo a Ichiraku y yo pago-intento convencerlas en vano, Hinako, a pesar de ser tímida, era muy cariñosa con su familia.

-¡Mina-chan, eres tan tierno!-chillo Kushina-¡jamás te dejare tener novia, ttebane!

-No es justo, tú eres la novia de Itachi-san-Minato frunció el entrecejo, después de todo a él le gustaba una chica, la cual estaba en su mismo equipo, la cual era hija de Kakashi y una chica de la aldea llamada Kimee (N/A: un regalo para una amiga que ama a Kakashi ^^)

-¿¡Que? ¡Itachi-kun y yo no somos novios!-chillo Kushina completamente avergonzada.

-Pero te gusta…-Minato comenzó a reírse y le dirigió una mirada de picardía a su hermana mayor, Kushina se comenzó a sonrojar.

-¡Papá! ¡Mina-chan me está molestando, ttebane!-Kushina corrió donde Naruto y le saco la lengua a Minato.

-¡Eso es mentira, ella comenzó!-Minato frunció el entrecejo, su hermana menor Hinako aun lo abrazaba.

-Mina-chan, ¿me llevas en tu espalda?-le pregunto con una sonrisa a su hermano mayor, Minato sonrió a su hermanita y la cargo a su espalda.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Hinata con una gotita en su cabeza, la verdad esas peleas entre Kushina y Minato eran diarias, así que realmente estaba acostumbrada.

-M-mamá, ¿Dónde será la fiesta?-pregunto Hinako con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sujetaba del cuello de su hermano.

-Mi padre ofreció la mansión Hyuga, así que…será ahí-respondió Hinata, miro a Naruto el cual sonreía alegre.

-¡Vámonos, ttebane!-chillo Kushina corriendo a la puerta.

-Kushina-chan, quiere ver a su novio-Minato sonrió con picardía.

-¡Cállate, Mina-chan!-chillo Kushina, y Naruto solo frunció el entrecejo.

**En la mansión Hyuga….**

-¡SAKE! ¡TRAIGAN SAKE!-gritaba Tsunade completamente borracha, ya se había bebido 10 botellas de sake, y Shizune intentaba quitarle las demás botellas.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor contrólese-le rogaba en vano Shizune.

-Shizune, debes hic…aprender a disfrutar de hic…de la vida-le aconsejo Tsunade, Shizune solo suspiro de resignación.

Luego se vio como ingreso la familia Uchiha, Sasuke llevaba de la mano a Sakura, detrás de ellos se veían dos jóvenes, un joven de cabellos azabaches atados en una coleta y mirada verde jade, y una chica de cabellos rosados oscuros hasta la cintura y ojos verde oscuro.

-Minato-kun, debe estar por aquí-la joven tenía corazones en sus ojos mientras buscaba con la mirada al mencionado.

-Mikoto, deberías dejar de acosar a Minato-regaño Itachi a su hermana menor, su hermana lo ignoro.

-¡Minato-kun, es tan lindo!-exclamo Mikoto imaginándose a Minato-lástima que no estuve en su equipo-Mikoto soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

Itachi soltó un suspiro resignado, su hermana realmente acosaba a Minato sin descanso, y eso que se notaba demasiado que a él le gustaba Misaki Hatake.

Al poco rato ingreso la familia Namikaze, todos miraron con respeto a Naruto, después de todo era el Hokage, Itachi dirigió su mirada a Kushina y sonrió levemente.

-¡Itachi-kun, mira lo que me obligo a usar mi mama!-Kushina corrió hacia Itachi, el Uchiha solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves preciosa-Itachi le dirigió una mirada de burla a Naruto, el cual parecía como si le fuera a cortar la cabeza al Uchiha.

-¡Aléjate de mí be…!-no alcanzo a terminar cuando Sasuke lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Dobe, mi hijo solo está hablando con Kushina, estúpido-a Sasuke le divertía ver furioso a Naruto.

-Ella es mi hija-Naruto comenzó a lloriquear, pero su hija lo ignoro ya que se fue con Itachi a bailar.

-Al parecer seremos familia-Sakura sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor bailar con la Namikaze.

-No, tu hijo es un idiota que pervertirá a mi linda e inocente hija-Naruto lloriqueo aún más, el aura de Sakura se tornó asesino.

-¿Cómo…llamaste a mi querido hijo?-Naruto sudo helado y simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras se ocultaba tras Hinata.

-¡Nada, ttebayo!

-¡Minato-kun, baila conmigo!-exclamo Mikoto abrazando a Minato, Minato solo la miro con miedo.

-No, lo siento pero no-intento sonar agradable pero realmente no quería bailar con Mikoto.

A los pocos instantes ingreso la familia Hatake, Kakashi entro con un libro en una mano, y con la otra tomaba de la mano a su esposa, Kimee, la cual tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, de color castaño oscuro y ojos café claro, con ellos entro una joven de cabellos plateados hasta los hombros y ojos café claro, a su lado ingreso un pequeño de unos 8 años con el cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro, él se llamaba Shiryuu (N/A: no me pregunten de donde salió, se le ocurrió a mi amiga Kimee XD)

Minato al ver a su compañera de equipo (y chica que le gustaba en secreto) se sintió feliz, se alejó de Mikoto para acercarse a Misaki.

-Misaki-chan, llegaste a salvarme-susurro Minato mirando con miedo a Mikoto, Misaki solo sonrió-Hola Kakashi-sensei, Kimee-san-saludo con respeto.

Kakashi miro a Minato y no pudo evitar el recordar a su sensei, pero con su ojo feliz saludo a Minato.

-Hola Minato, Misaki si quieres ve con Minato-le aconsejo con cariño a su hija, Kimee le sonrió a Minato y miro a su esposo con una sonrisa, realmente lo amaba.

A los segundos se escuchó un grito de alegría proveniente de la entrada, era la familia Yamanaka, Ino entro con Sai, ella le abrazaba el brazo, al lado ingreso un chico con ojos azules brillantes pero serios, y cabello rubio oscuro, de nombre Souta, a su lado entro Himeko, su melliza de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a entrar todos los antiguos amigos, Chouji con su esposa e hijo, Kiba junto con Hanabi y su bebe, Shikamaru y Temari con sus 3 hijos, incluso vinieron Gaara y Matsuri con sus dos hijos, y Kankuro y Sari con su hija y su bebe (N/A: más adelante hare una lista con la familia, realmente me estaba cansando de anotar tantas familias, así que más adelante pondré las familias, yo creo que en la secuela que le hare a este fic ^^)

Naruto al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, con una familia e hijos no pudo más que sonreír, realmente estaba muy contento, los tiempos en que la guerra y el dolor habían nublado la aldea habían desaparecido, ahora solo se veía felicidad y tranquilidad por doquier, luego de tener estos pensamientos recordó un detalle muy importante… ¡Su hija estaba bailando con el Uchiha-pervertido!

-Kushina-chan, te salvare de él, ¡ttebayo!-todos miraron a Naruto con una mirada confundida y una gotita, realmente…nada había cambiado entre ellos, a pesar de tener una familia seguían siendo aquellos mismos adolescentes que seguían sus sueños y se mantenían juntos, como una gran familia.

Pronto se escuchó un chillido de felicidad de Kushina, y todos miraron para ver como abrazaba a Itachi.

-¡Si, ttebane!-Naruto al comprender lo que sucedía solo comenzó a llorar murmurando algo sobre que le arrebataron a su bebe inocente y tierna.

**En otra parte, más bien en el cielo con Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze…**

-¡Mi adorada nieta esta con un Uchiha!-chillo Kushina al ver a su nieta, tan parecida a ella en carácter, abrazar al Uchiha.

-Kushina, ella tiene derecho a decidir su vida, además…mira Naruto tiene una bella familia y es feliz-Minato miro a su hijo lloriquear por su hija y solo soltó un suspiro-bueno…se acerca bastante a una familia feliz.

-Pero…pero…Minato, ¡mi nieta es la novia de un Uchiha, ttebane!-Kushina frunció el entrecejo cuando vio aparecer a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, este último tenía una sonrisa burlista.

-A pesar que no me agrade la idea…seremos familia Uzumaki-Fugaku sonrió arrogante a Kushina, la cual tenía un aura asesina.

-¡Nuestras familias serán una!-celebro Mikoto con una sonrisa feliz.

**Fin…**

_Realmente tenía otra idea para el final…pero decidí reservármela para la secuela que le hare el fic, claro solo si quieren, los que quieran una secuela digan conmigo ¡SECUELA! XDD_

_Jajaja…bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic hasta el final, espero realmente que haya sido de su agrado ^^ si quieren una secuela ahí pondré todos los hijos :D será la primera página jejeje ^^_

_Nos vemos en mis otros fics ^^ muuuuuuchas gracias por leer y apoyar mi primer fic ^^_

_¡Ja ne! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
